LA TRAZA
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Un hechizo aparentemente inocuo pero bastante revelador y colocado por el bien mayor. Eso en Gran Bretaña. Porque puesto sobre una bruja hispanii que además es una Vilamaior no iba a tener los efectos normales. Ni contribuir a nada bueno. Regalo de cumpleaños para Cris Snape. Magia Hispanii
1. Chapter 1

**LA TRAZA**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_El potterverso y sus personajes son de JK Rowling. No se obtiene beneficio económico de su uso en el fanfiqueo._

_La expansión de la magia hispanii es creación mía._

_Regalo de cumpleaños para Cris Snape. Con un poco de retraso, pero espero que le guste._

* * *

><p>Con un esfuerzo infinito, Ana consiguió abrir un ojo. Tenía la mente demasiado confusa como para recordar con nitidez todo lo que había ocurrido, aunque una vaga imagen de su hermana mayor <em>Desapareciéndola<em> hasta el hospital rondaba machaconamente sus neuronas. Sobre dicha imagen se superpuso de repente la de su primo José Ignacio. Logró procesar que iba enfundado en un chaquetón de piel vuelta con forro de borreguillo y que permanecía a pie firme junto a ella que estaba… ¿tumbada? No pudo más. Por mucho empeño que puso, los párpados se vencieron, volviendo a caer como si fueran de plomo. Un nanosegundo después, dormía profundamente.

-Está muy pálida.- Espetó José Ignacio mirando fijamente a la paciente. Había llegado unos minutos antes en compañía de su madre y se había quedado ahí, a pie firme, junto a la cabecera de la cama, sin quitarse el chaquetón. Estaba perplejo. Absolutamente perplejo. E indignado.

-Es que no ha sido ninguna tontería.- Su tía Sara, que había estado hablando en susurros con su madre junto a la puerta, dio un paso para colocarse junto a él y lo tomó del brazo con afecto.

-No habrá sido… ¿Verdad? - El sobrino frunció el ceño sin terminar la frase, recordando de repente que su prima Amaia alguna vez había comentado que el oído era el sentido que antes se conectaba y el último que se desconectaba. Sara dejó escapar un leve suspiro antes de contestar.

-Los aurores lo están investigando.- Susurró suavemente. El joven mago se puso aún más serio y se envaró un poco, pero no hizo ningún comentario. No con Ana ahí, doliente y yacente.

Desde que se enteró de que su prima estaba internada en el hospital mágico, José Ignacio había dejado aparcado en segundo término el antagonismo que solía presidir las relaciones entre ambos para que ocupara su sitio el del vínculo familiar. Y viéndola así, tan desvalida e impotente, sintió una curiosa mezcla de rabia y algo que se parecía peligrosamente a la ternura. Muy a su pesar, y aunque Ana le hubiera sacado de quicio desde que tuvo edad de incordiar, en esos momentos sentía un profundo afecto por ella.

-Vamos fuera, así la dejamos descansar… ¿Vienes Nacho, o te quedas un poco haciéndole compañía? – Catalina apenas rozó el codo de su hijo.

-Voy enseguida, mamá.-Contestó él sin mover ni un milímetro sus pies de las baldosas del suelo donde estaban firmemente aposentados. Su madre asintió con la cabeza y acompañó al exterior a Sara. Una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado, José Ignacio volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Ana tenía los pálidos labios ligeramente entreabiertos y bajo los ojos se veían unos surcos oscuros. De las sábanas asomaban los ribetes de uno de aquellos camisones hospitalarios tan horribles. José Ignacio dio un paso al frente, asió el embozo con cuidado y lo alzó, dejándola tapada hasta el cuello. Después, con delicadeza, le retiró un mechón de la frente.

No tenía idea de quién había sido el cabrón que había hecho eso, pero ¡ay cómo se enterara! Si llegaba a conocer la identidad del deleznable autor de aquello, mejor que se guardara muy mucho de ponerse a tiro de hechizo de su varita. O al alcance de sus puños.

* * *

><p><em>La tarde anterior...<em>

Ana sintió un escalofrío y una vaga sensación de mareo le nubló la vista un instante, seguido de un tremendo escozor en el pecho, justo al inicio del esternón. Era una bruja, y aunque nunca antes había pasado por semejante experiencia, podía reconocer los síntomas. Coincidían, punto por punto, con las señales a las que, con tanta insistencia, desde los trece años le habían recalcado que estuviera atenta.

Respiró hondo procurando controlar un poco los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Tenía que avisar de inmediato, eso estaba claro. Pero se sentía desfallecer. Si perdía el sentido, no podría avisar, así que haciendo acopio de toda su determinación, volvió a respirar hondo, asió con fuerza su varita y, con un esfuerzo que se l e antojó titánico, conjuró un sencillo hechizo. Los veinte segundos mal contados que debieron mediar entre la invocación del encantamiento y la entrada en tromba en su cuarto de sus dos hermanas, ambas varita en ristre, se le antojó una eternidad. Amaia se movió como un relámpago hacia la ventana apuntando con la misma determinación que si estuviera en el Campeonato Nacional de Duelo. Fue la última imagen que Ana registró antes de que todo se fundiera en negro.

-¡Amaia! ¡AMAIA!

La aludida no hizo caso en primera instancia y siguió registrando concienzudamente por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Atiende a Ana, ya vigilo yo!

Con mucha precaución, Amaia se giró un poco, lo suficiente para ver a su hermana con la varita alzada presta a lanzar un hechizo en cuanto fuera necesario, pero simultáneamente girando levemente la cabeza hacia el suelo. Amaia también bajó la vista un poco, sin bajar la guardia un ápice, y entonces la vio desmayada en el suelo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

No le había dado tiempo a la mayor a moverse ni un milímetro cuando su madre hizo acto de presencia. Sara tenía también la varita alzada y los ojos recorrían la habitación con premura. Enseguida los posó en Ana, y ese gesto tan liviano fue suficiente para que Amaia dejara de rebuscar cual sabueso y se arrodillara junto a su hermana. Como era de esperar, tras su madre apareció su padre, varita en ristre y el gesto adusto.

-Aquí no hay nadie. – Confirmó un instante después.- ¿Cómo está Ana?

- Inconsciente. Deberíamos llevarla al hospital.- Fue la lacónica contestación de su hija mayor.

-¿Es grave? – Preguntó Sara sin ambages.

-No lo creo, pero solo allí sabremos qué le pasa exactamente…

Sara y Santiago intercambiaron una breve mirada y enseguida la madre se puso a organizar el traslado.

oOo

Amaia avanzó apresuradamente por el pasillo, camino de la habitación que habían asignado a su hermana. Ella no se encontraba allí, pues todavía permanecía en las salas de diagnósticos mágicos. En realidad, no habían concluido los hechizos pero Amaia ya tenía una idea bastante aproximada de lo ocurrido y quería transmitirlo a sus padres y hermana. Era tranquilizador saber exactamente qué le pasaba a Ana y cómo se debía tratar, pero por otra parte, a sus padres no les iba a gustar. Nada.

-¿Y bien? – Inquirió su madre según asomó por la habitación.

-Sabemos lo que le pasa: un hechizo de traza.- Contestó Amaia avanzando hasta el centro de la habitación. Era mediodía y los rayos del sol se filtraban por el estor que protegía el vidrio de la ventana.- Se lo están retirando. No quedarán secuelas, pero tendrá que quedarse aquí un par de días, recuperándose.

-Un hechizo de traza…- Repitió lentamente Santiago.

- ¿Qué es un hechizo de Traza? – Preguntó Amparo mientras su padre se quedaba pensativo.- Nunca había oído hablar de tal cosa…

-Es un hechizo que, como su nombre indica, permite detectar dónde se produce magia.- Explicó Sara mirando de reojo a Santiago.

-Un detector, entonces. Pero ¿qué finalidad tiene poner un detector de magia a una bruja? Se supone que hará magia cada poco…- Observó Amparo atónita.

-En algunos países se emplea para desincentivar el uso de magia por los menores de edad hijos de muggles fuera de entornos mágicos.- Continuó detallando Sara-. Pero en una casa como la nuestra es del todo punto imposible saber si es Jaime quién invoca un vulgar Levitatorio o papá subiendo cosas al trastero de la buhardilla con un Desvanecedor.- Concluyó con una expresión muy grave.

- No le veo la utilidad…- Insistió Amparo, cada vez más mosca debido a las expresiones cariacontecidas de sus padres. Aún así, no terminaba de ver claramente la finalidad de poner un detector en un niño. En España y Portugal, la responsabilidad de no mostrar la magia ante la gente común y corriente recaía sobre todo en los padres, y en caso de que alguna criatura eludiera la vigilancia o hubiera dejadez, por lo general la magia acababa por darse a conocer a otros magos, de una manera u otra.

- Los ingleses, por ejemplo…- Empezó su madre a explicar, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.- …Presuponen que si detectan magia en entorno muggle entonces la ha invocado el niño muggle. Y en consecuencia, suelen amonestarlo.

-¿Sin comprobar un Prior Incantatem?- Amparo había dejado apartadas de su mente las consideraciones relativas a los conocimientos de Amaia en materia legal y volvía a centrar su atención en la utilidad, o mas bien falta de ella, de un hechizo de los llamados "de traza".

- Sin comprobarlo.- Corroboró Sara.

-Pero…

-En el Reino Unido son un poco especiales. Es una de las razones por las que a tu madre tanto le cuesta poner un pie en esas islas.

- El caso es…- Interrumpió Amaia.- que el uso de Hechizos de Traza en nuestro país es ilegal. Salvo que exista una resolución de un Oidor.

-Que no es el caso.- Remató Sara frunciendo el ceño. –Lo que significa que además de tener a tu hermana convaleciente, vamos a tener que lidiar con los aurores ¿No es eso?

Amaia puso una cara contrita que no necesitaba ninguna explicación. Sara respiró hondo y miró a Santiago un instante.

-Tenemos que saber quién ha hecho esto y por qué.- Concluyó él pasándose la mano por la barbilla. Sara frunció el ceño.

-Pero sigo sin entender…-Amparo había estado escuchando atentamente y atando sus cabos, pero todavía le quedaban unas cuantas dudas.- … aunque un Oidor autorice semejante hechizo ¿sirve para algo?

- No se pone solo.- Explicó Amaia.- Lo usan con maltratadores, por ejemplo, unido a hechizos de localización. Pero Ana no tenía de esos encima.

Amparo miró a su hermana de hito en hito, incapaz de decir nada más. Amaia se había quedado como medio ausente mientras ella pensaba que, en el fondo, no era tan sorprendente que supiera de manejos legales.

- Pero el caso es que otra cosa me preocupa.- Siguió reflexionando Sara en voz alta. Y esta vez dirigió la mirada a su hija mayor.- ¿Por qué le ha causado tal efecto a tu hermana? En principio, no tendría por qué notar que estaba encantada.

-¡Ah!- Amaia recompuso la expresión que solía utilizar cuando explicaba a sus pacientes sus dolencias y se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la bata de sanadora, de donde extrajo el talismán que las mujeres de la casa llevaban al cuello. Sara se percató, a pesar de la ligera oscilación del círculo hechizado que colgaba de una cadena, de que la plata estaba un tanto oscura.

-La magia del talismán…- Susurró fascinada mientras Santiago acercaba el rostro para observarlo mejor.

-Suponemos que la magia de protección del talismán se intensificó gracias a los puntos telúricos de la casa…

-Genial.- Exclamó Sara con cierto deje de desagrado.- Ahora también tendremos a los inefables merodeando.

-Puede que la cosa quede en encantamientos experimentales…

-No seas ingenua, Amaia. Es improbable que se haya tratado de una mera fluctuación natural. ¡Con todo lo que hay enterrado en el perímetro!

-¿Hay mucho? – Preguntó Amaia un poco asombrada, mirando hacia su padre.

- Hay magia enana. Y unos cuantos hechizos míos…

- Y no has mencionado los amuletos de mi tía Celia.- Sara remató la enumeración de su marido.

-Los amuletos de la tía Celia…- Repitió Santiago lentamente. – Uno en cada punto cardinal…

Precisamente en esos momentos un repiqueteo en la puerta interrumpió lo que fuera que Santiago iba a decir. La puerta se abrió a continuación y la cabeza de la mentada tía Celia asomó sonriente.

-¿Se puede pasar? – Susurró la anciana mientras paseaba la vista sin disimulo por la habitación, dejándola reposar en la cama vacía.

-Adelante.- Concedió Sara, aunque no hacía mucha falta porque tía Celia ya había abierto la puerta del todo y se colaba a paso ligero. Era anciana, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su pinta: el pelo cano largo, rizado y suelto; la cara maquillada; y bajo el abrigo, azul celeste, un vistoso vestido con estampado de estridentes círculos. La tía Celia siempre había sido moderna, a su manera. Y bastante liberal en muchas cosas, especialmente en la interpretación de hasta donde llegaba el secreto sobre la magia.

-¿Dónde está Ane?

Otra de sus características era que se dirigía a la familia en su complejo roncalés. Aunque por deferencia a Santiago, solamente se limitó a cambiar el nombre de su sobrina-bisnieta.

-Están terminando de "limpiarla".- Contestó Amaia, empleando un término habitual en el argot de los sanadores para referirse a la eliminación de maldiciones.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó tía Celia abriendo mucho los ojos. Amparo en esos momentos habría jurado que llevaba pestañas postizas. O quizás se tratara de un hechizo de Ilusión.- ¿Es que no llevaba puesto el talismán?

- Lo llevaba puesto.- Negó Sara.- De hecho, ha sido precisamente tu talismán el que ha dado la alarma… lo que no entendemos aún es por qué de esta manera. Es como…

-… como si le hubiera dado una reacción.-Remató Amaia.

- No lo entiendo. Está hecho de plata de primera ley, que es un metal muy noble…- Tía Celia ladeó la cabeza pensativa.

- Estábamos pensando que tal vez se produjo una fluctuación telúrica natural…- Apostilló Santiago.

- No lo creo.- Tía Celia no estaba nada convencida.- Precisamente, en cada punto cardinal puse un símbolo de los elementos básicos.

Santiago la miró con interés y enseguida ambos se enfrascaron en una compleja discusión sobre corrientes telúricas y demás. Las otras tres mujeres las observaron unos instantes y después iniciaron una conversación completamente diferente.

-¿Van a tardar mucho en "limpiarla"? – Preguntó Sara a su hija mayor. Amaia se encogió de hombros. Suponía que no demasiado, pero nunca se sabía.

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

El Comandante de Aurores estaba sentado tras una mesa de escritorio que a todas luces pertenecía a algún sanador. Era un tipo cetrino, con nariz aguileña y pelo negro peinado hacia atrás, con aspecto perpetuo de estar mojado. Seguramente empleaba algún tipo de fijador encantado. Una temprana tendencia a caminar con la cabeza gacha había terminado por inclinar su espalda ligeramente hacia delante, de manera que cuando estaba erguido parecía mas bien a punto de saltar de cabeza, sensación que se acentuaba por el hecho de ser algo más alto que la media. Junto a él, un jovencísimo inefable de abundante cabello oscuro y ojos profundos como una mina de carbón, parecía inquieto, como si temiera que le atacaran de un momento a otro.

- ¿Tiene la familia algún posible enemigo?- Preguntó el Comandante. Sara lo miró fijamente, entornando ligeramente los ojos.

-El que ya sabe.- Contestó con una voz tan profunda que no parecía la suya. Por un instante esperó un gesto de Santiago, un leve roce que para un extraño significaría apoyo, pero que realmente significase una especie de "sosiégate", pero esperó en vano. López había interrogado a Amaia aparte, junto con el resto del equipo de sanadores que habían atendido a Ana, así que supuso que habría tenido al menos el sentido común de preguntar exclusivamente por su opinión profesional. Aunque tratándose de aquel hombre, hasta que no hablara con su hija no daría absolutamente nada por sentado. Quizás por eso mismo su marido no le había indicado siquiera que echara un poco el freno. De todas formas, en esos momentos lo que interesaba era otra cosa. López no levantó la vista de la hoja de papel y aún aguantó un segundo o dos antes de cambiar de tema.

-¿Puede relatarme exactamente cómo ocurrió todo?

- Mi hija había venido de Londres el día anterior.- Empezó a relatar Sara mientras un bolígrafo hechizado con Vuelapluma empezaba a rasgar la primera hoja de un arrugado block.- En su propia escoba. Llegó por la noche y cenó en casa, con todos nosotros. El sábado por la mañana se levantó tarde, y a eso de las doce o la una se Apareció en el barrio mágico.

-¿Dónde exactamente? – Inquirió el auror.

-Eso tendrá que preguntárselo a ella. – Contestó Sara procurando imprimir un tono neutro a la respuesta.

-¿Sabe a dónde fue?

-Había quedado con sus amigos. Supongo que a algún bar.

-¿La Floriana? – El auror pareció animarse un poco.

-¿A la una del mediodía? Lo dudo, francamente. Me parece mas probable que fueran a algún lugar donde sirvan cañas y pongan tapas…

-¿Sabe con quién se reunió su hija?

-Habló de algunas amistades al volver a casa, sí. Puedo hacerle una lista.

El auror desvió la vista hacia el Boli flotante, que con la punta en alto parecía ansioso de comenzar a anotar nombres. Sara respiró y empezó a enumerar nombres de jóvenes brujas y magos que, sabía, habían estado con Ana el mediodía del fatídico día. Los aurores tendrían que echar un rato largo si pensaban interrogar a los amigos de Ana porque en general les tenían bastante tirria. No eran malos chicos ni estaban metidos en nada feo, pero eran una alegre panda de jóvenes magos y brujas de talento ansiosos por comerse el mundo. La autoridad, máxime si estaba representada por semejante espécimen de auror, era vista con desagrado. Sara lo podía comprender perfectamente.

-¿Alguien hizo magia en su presencia? – Preguntó el Inefable de repente. Sara le dirigió una mirada asombrada. Iba a replicar que si estaban en el barrio mágico y se trataba de media docena de magos y brujas, lo raro sería que ninguno conjurara nada, pero en este caso Santiago se anticipó. Seguramente pensaba que el inefable era más digno de cierta conmiseración que el auror.

-Tendrá que preguntar a ellos…- Contestó suavemente. El inefable pareció azorado y hundió la cabeza en sus notas mientras Lopez retomaba el interrogatorio.

- ¿Y ustedes? En casa, me refiero. Algo en particular

- Pues… vaya. Yo conjuré un hechizo en su habitación. Traía ropa lavada y planchada…

-No me parece suficiente para activar un talismán como el que llevaba su hija al cuello.

-A mi tampoco, para serle sincera. Pero como ha preguntado…

En ese momento sí que se ganó Sara un ligero toquecito en el codo. Contuvo una media sonrisa y se limitó a entornar los ojos ligeramente con cara de total inocencia mientras López se revolvía en su asiento.

- Tal vez hayan fluctuado sus lares protectores…

Vaya, ya habían llegado al quid. Los aurores y los inefables se morían de ganas por investigar qué tendrían los Vilamaior protegiendo su casa familiar. Sara en el fondo no se lo podía reprochar. Tiempo ha, un auror que se coló en el jardín para espiarles apareció sin saber cómo en Bangalore, una ciudad del sur de la India. El Comandante de aurores solo pudo disculparse, porque el auror había penetrado sin consentimiento y sin una orden oficial en una propiedad privada, y al fin y al cabo, había resultado ileso. Enviado al Quinto Pino, pero completamente ileso. De hecho, Santiago hubo de convencer a Sara de no presentar una queja formal por aquello. Tal y como ella lo veía, a quién tenían que vigilar era a la familia muggle de su yerno por si se aproximaba a ellos, no a la familia de la víctima. Pero López al parecer tenía ideas un tanto extrañas. Sara no descartaba que fuera un tanto misógino. Pero ahora era Ana la víctima y ni Sara ni Santiago estaban dispuestos a dejar títere sin cabeza.

- Cuando su hija se desmayó habría hechizos activos…- Intervino de repente el inefable.

- Si desea comprobar los lares que estaban activos cuando mi hija se desmayó…- Ofreció Sara sin dudar ni un instante. López entornó los ojos pero no pudo objetar nada en absoluto porque el imberbe del inefable enseguida asintió con grandes aspavientos.

oOo

-¿Mamá? - La mirada de Amparo era todo desconcierto.- ¿De verdad vas a permitir que nuestros hechizos de protección queden expuestos a los aurores?

-Forma parte de la investigación.- Replicó Sara lacónicamente mientras se encargaba de doblar con hechizos la ropa recién lavada, secada y planchada.

-Pero… los _Protectio Laris_ son… tan personales… y el Cuerpo de Aurores…

-Es lo que hay.- Comentó Sara haciendo que un montón de calcetines de Jaime quedaran perfectamente emparejados.- Y nunca se ha dicho ni se dirá que yo no colabore con la justicia ni sea respetuosa con la ley.- Remató con otra sacudida de varita que los hizo quedar doblados y apilados en un pulcro montoncito.

-Ya lo se, mamá. Pero aún así… no es que quiera insinuar nada, pero a nadie le deja tranquilo que…

-Amparo.- Sara se puso aún más firme y eso se reflejó en que una pila de bragas se aprestara a doblarse y amontonarse mientras unos cuantos sujetadores de sus hijas se movían inquietos alrededor- A todos nos interesa que se dilucide quién le ha echado ese hechizo a tu hermana, así que vamos a colaborar. – Con otro movimiento de varita, los sujetadores dieron un pequeño saltito antes de doblarse y apilarse junto a las bragas.- No obstante…- Sara hizo una pausa, frunció el ceño y continuó con un tono mucho más confidencial. Le tocaba el turno a los calcetines del padre, y Amparo observó que su madre los emparejaba cuidadosamente con las manos- … lo que nos han pedido estrictamente es revisar el sistema de protecciones que había en el momento en que tu hermana empezó a sentirse mal.- Sara omitió que había sido por un apresuramiento del inefable, y que seguramente había ganado por una mano a López, que habría estado encantado de conocer todos y cada uno de los pormenores, justo antes de meter un dedo por un agujero.- Ah, tu padre. Voy a tirarlos antes de que se empeñe en el enésimo Reparo…

-¡Ah!- Amparo alzó una ceja, comprendiendo mientras su madre Desvanecía los calcetines viejos y volvía, manualmente, a la ropa de su padre.

-Papá ya ha retirado los siete que añadió después, por si las moscas… no fuera a ser que lo intentaran con alguno más de nosotros…- Añadió doblando cuidadosamente un par.

-¿Y el canal evanescente aquel que iba a parar a la India?

- La tía Celia lo eliminó cuando se peleó con aquel faquir que conocía en Bangalore. De todas formas, a estas alturas López debería figurarse, siquiera en lo básico, cómo funcionaba el asunto.- Explicó Sara alisando bien una camiseta interior.

-Ya…y cuando termine la prueba pericial…- Continuó Amparo suavemente…- volverán a su lugar.

-Acompañados de otros 42.- Sara había vuelto a la varita y estaba doblando calzoncillos de Jaime.

-¿Cuarenta y dos? ¡Son muchos!

-Siete por siete en total. Un número mágico que es bonito con ganas.

-¡Caramba!

-Papá, además de un genio en lo suyo, tiene sus pinceladas artísticas. Tiene… algo poético el número que ha escogido. Y unido a la creatividad de tía Celia, estoy segura de que los Protectio laris van a resultar… prácticamente infranqueables para cualquiera que tenga un mínimo de indeseabilidad. Anda cielo….- Sara le tendió el montón de bragas y sujetadores.- Sube esto al piso de arriba y os lo repartís como corresponda. Lo que es de Ana lo dejas sobre su cama y ya lo guardo yo.

Amparo se encaminó al piso superior cargada de ropa interior femenina con una sonrisa divertida bailándole en los labios. Su madre había puesto en marcha su maquinaria de astucia, siempre dentro del más escrupuloso respeto a la ley. Y era bonito cómo a pesar de los años transcurridos seguía tan pendiente de su padre que hasta sus calcetines viejos merecían que dejara la magia a un lado.

oOo

Ana se sentía terriblemente pachucha. Aunque la hubieran limpiado bien, aún no había recuperado toda su forma. No quería ni pensar en el trabajo acumulado que se encontraría cuando por fin pudiera regresar a Londres para continuar sus estudios. Eso si su madre no se oponía rotundamente a su vuelta, porque si no se dilucidaba quién le había lanzado aquel hechizo y para qué, cabía la posibilidad de que sus padres plantaran una buena colección de objeciones. Cerró los ojos y ahogó un suspiro. Se sentía demasiado cansada en esos momentos como para preocuparse de otras cosas. Había aguantado en el sillón de convaleciente unos escasos diez minutos, antes de pedir a Amaia que la ayudara a volver a la cama. Si cerraba los ojos, igual hasta se dormía. Pero en ese momento entró una enfermera acompañada de una bandeja flotante.

-¡La poción revitalizadora! – Exclamó la enfermera con ánimo.-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, señorita Vilamaior?

- Está todavía bastante cansada.- Contestó Amaia por ella al ver que no decía ni mu.

- Bueno, precisamente para recuperar las fuerzas es esta poción.- Y la bruja agitó su varita dejando a la vista un cuenco humeante. Ana tragó saliva recordando que era como una infusión asquerosamente ardiente de gusto insípido. Si encima la dejabas enfriar, todavía sabía peor.

- Debe tomarla cuanto antes.- Dijo la enfermera antes de abandonar la habitación.- Sanadora…- Añadió una deferencia hacia Amaia. Debía tener mucho que hacer, y seguramente confiaba en que ella se encargara de que Ana la tomara de inmediato. Y Amaia debía pensar en lo mismo, puesto que ya levitaba el cuenco hacia su hermana.

-Eso sabe fatal.- José Ignacio, que llevaba un rato sentado muy tieso y muy callado, se plantó en dos zancadas junto a su prima.- Mejorará con un poco de miel.- Dicho y hecho, hizo una floritura con la mano y un bote de miel con el palo de madera de una cucharilla asomando por el borde se puso a flotar junto al cuenco.

-¿Miel?- Repitió Amaia reflexionando.- Puede valer, aunque igual nos vamos al otro extremo y queda demasiado empalagoso.

-¡Qué va! Déjame a mí.- Y el mago echó mano del mango de madera y extrajo la cuchara dándole vueltas para que no goteara.- No puedo añadirla a la fórmula porque no puedo edulcorar nada sin un fin terapéutico.- Explicó dejando claro a la concurrencia que muy probablemente la poción había salido de un enorme caldero de Moltó. Tía Catalina inclinó un poco a Ana para que pudiera beber sin atragantarse y el propio José Ignacio le llevó el cuenco a los labios. Ella probó un poco, con cierto reparo, pero enseguida esbozó una leve sonrisa a la que siguió un gesto para que se lo acercara otra vez. Apuró la pócima mejorada sintiéndose reconfortada, y una vez que ya no quedó nada reposó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Qué bien le vendría un sueño reparador.

José Ignacio aprovechó que Ana se dormía para asir del brazo a Amaia y arrastrarla fuera de la habitación, lejos de los oídos de la paciente.

-¡Está hecha polvo! – Espetó en cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

- Se está recuperando al ritmo normal.- Replicó Amaia con calma.

- ¿Y falta mucho para que esté a tono otra vez?

- Tres o cuatro días. Cinco a lo sumo. Oye, todo va con normalidad. ¿Por qué estás tan inquieto?

José Ignacio ladeó la cabeza y alzó el índice, esperando un instante antes de hablar.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para hablar!

-Bueno, ya las tendrá.

-¡Ni un solo sarcasmo!

-¿Qué dices?

-Que he estado ahí dentro dos horas y no le he oído ni un solo sarcasmo. Créeme. Está en muy baja foma.

Amaia alzó las cejas entre sorprendida y divertida. En condiciones normales su primo habría protestado de cualquier comentario un poco ácido por parte de su hermana, pero ahora que no estaba con ánimos para ello, resulta que los echaba de menos. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido… ¿O sí? No tenía idea de qué pensaría Ana sobre tal cosa, pero en esos momentos daba igual. José Ignacio sin poder contener aquella preocupación era una imagen impagable. Lástima que su madre y su otra hermana no estuvieran presentes, porque el espectáculo era único del todo punto.

_Continuará..._


End file.
